


perspective

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Wholesome fluff between Chloe and Beca's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Beca's daughter Mallory is a brat to Chloe, but what happens when her favorite Aunt shines some perspective on her?





	perspective

“Who do you think you are talking to an adult like that?” Aubrey had, had enough of Beca’s bratty daughter, she had been nothing rude to Chloe the entire time they had been in Beca’s house. 

“I know I am Mallory Emmaline Conrad, the daughter of Rebeca Mitchell and Natalie Conrad. I know I am Mallory, Stacie’s favorite and only niece. There is no ‘I think’ involved, but what I don’t know is why Chloe thinks she can waltz into my mom’s life and replace my momma.” The eight year old stared Aubrey in her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. She only broke eye contact to look over at Chloe who was suddenly understanding her dislike towards her. “Just because my momma died doesn’t mean you can steal her family.” And just like that she was gone storming out to the back patio to help her aunt with party decorations. 

“It’s not fair Aunt Stacie, mom’s forgetting about momma all because of freaking Chloe” Mallory grumbled as she held the ladder steady, Stacie paused looking down at her niece with furrowed brows. 

“Is that what you think is happening love bug?” 

“It’s obvious, Mom doesn’t talk about momma anymore at all..” Stacie sighed and climbed down from the ladder kneeling in front of Mallory.

“My sweet sweet love bug, Chloe isn’t trying to replace your momma I promise, and your mom isn’t forgetting about her either. Think of it this way, Chloe’s like your mom’s guardian angel sent from your momma, She’s taking care of Beca while Natalie can’t.”

“Because she’s in heaven..”

“Exactly. You’ve been really mean to Chloe don’t you think you should go in and apologize?” 

“No.”

“Mallory.” 

“I guess..Are you sure momma wants her to take care of mommy? I thought I was doing a really good job..” Stacie chuckled softly kissing Mallory’s forehead and pulling her into a tight hug. 

“You’re doing the best job babygirl, your momma would be so proud of you. Chloe is going to take care of your mom in ways you can’t, like helping her with her job, or making her relax after work. Like helping her watch after your little butt even though you’ve been nothing but mean to her.” Mallory sighed and slowly made her way back into the house after Stacie released her stopping right in front of the redhead. 

“Can we talk upstairs?” Chloe looked at her in confusion but nodded following her upstairs. Mallory led her into her room shutting the door behind them, She disappeared into her closet for a second before pulling a big scrapbook out and flipped until she found what she was looking for carefully taking the picture out of its socket. “This is me and my momma the week before she died.” Chloe gingerly took the picture from her studying it closely, In the picture Mallory was on the lap of a woman who looked a lot like Stacie laughing, the woman was tickling her and Beca was watching them from the side with nothing but love in her eyes. 

“You look like her,” 

“Thank you.” 

“Did you bring me up here just to show me this picture?” 

“No,I’m sorry for being mean to you. I don’t not like you I just don’t like the way you’re taking my momma’s place.” Chloe tilted Mallory’s chin up to look at her. 

“I’m not taking your momma’s place I swear, I’m just taking care of your mommy for her because she can’t anymore. I love you and your mom to bits and pieces, and nothing in this world could change that.” 

“Even though i’ve been mean to you?” 

“Yes, I love you just like I would if you were mine. Your mom and I have been together for six months, do you really think I would endure all of that if I didn’t love you too?” 

“What’s endure?”

“It means dealing with,” 

“Oh, I guess not.” 

“I bet your momma is so proud of you for being a grown up and apologizing.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yup.” 

“I really miss her, Sometimes during my soccer games and plays I still look for her in the crowd. Will you come to my games now?” 

“I sure will, I’ll come to anything you want me to.” Mallory leaned across her bed and hugged Chloe tightly letting out a small grunt when Chloe squeezed her back just as tightly.


End file.
